


Touch

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU: First season, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will was Hobbs' captive and now Hannibal is tasked with healing him. He has some unique ideas.





	Touch

”I wanted him to touch me,” Will admits to his almost psychiatrist.  
“Hobbs?” Hannibal says. “It’s only natural.”  
“Stockholm Syndrome. I get it. I do.”  
He was kept by Hobbs in his basement for a year. This was when he pursued the man alone, and he had lost his backup. Hobbs sent his daughter Abigail to feed Will.   
He never laid a finger on him. Hobbs didn’t speak to him much either, just reveled in the knowledge that he could murder as he pleased with an agent captive.  
Abigail and Will soon developed a bond, and in the end she let him out. The he killed Hobbs before he could kill his daughter. Hobbs wife and daughter would need counseling for a long time. Will never told anyone he suspected Abigail had helped her father with his kills. He owed her something.  
Will was advised to seek psychiatrist and he could not return to active duty for at least a year. He went to see doctor Lecter. Jack had to rely on Miriam Las, and while she was good she was very new. Will knew Beverly and the rest would guide her well.

 

*  
“Do you know I wanted him to fuck me?” Will asks.  
“You are touch starved and so you reached for something taboo to comfort you,” says Lecter in his soothing, dark voice. It rolls over Will like a living thing, and it’s almost as good as touch.  
“I guess. I’m not..”  
“Gay?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“It’s okay if you are. “  
“I know. “  
“If you still miss touch..”  
“My dogs help.”  
“Human touch then.”  
“Are you offering?”  
“What if I am?”  
“It would be very unethical.”  
“I am an unconventional psychiatrist.”  
“So very.”   
They were silent, but Will was considering this offer seriously. He had always been attracted to the man, from the first moment.

*  
“I might..be interested in your odd form of therapy.”  
“Very well. Let us go to bed.”  
“Really, doctor?”  
“To rest. “  
“Okay.”  
They retire to Lecter’s odd but very comforting bedroom.   
Will strips to his boxers and his friend does the same, revealing a furry chest and strong arms. Will lets Hannibal embrace him, and his breath slows down.  
He feels comforted and safe. Will sleeps within minutes.  
*  
He wakes up and is seized by an odd panic, thinking he’s back in the basement.  
Soon he feels a warm body next to him and he calms down. He was always alone down there at night, and this is nothing like that. It’s warm and safe, and now he feels that he’s hard. His arousal makes him move, and his companion stirs.  
“Hannibal..” Will says. “I do want you.”  
“I know, I can smell you,” says Hannibal.  
“Touch me.”  
Hannibal kisses his neck slowly, and Will shivers against him.  
“Fuck me,” he begs.  
“Yes,” Hannibal says and moves his hips against Will’s backside. Will feels Hannibal’s erection against him and he melts.  
“You smell like heaven,” Hannibal breathes and reaches for Will’s cock through his boxers.  
Will moves against him as he’s stroked and fondled.  
He’s overwhelmed with sensation, drowning in warm touches and a scent of spices and blood. He spills against that warm hand in seconds. Hannibal moves against him and soon he spends himself against Will’s back.  
“I liked that,” Will says as Hannibal leans in for a kiss.  
“I noticed,” he says.  
Will wonders what the future will bring for them both.


End file.
